


The First Night

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Mention of Surgery, Misha Collins fluff, Misha x Reader fluff, mention of narcotic medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader has surgery, and Misha does everything he can to make them comfortable.**I wrote this for me, since I am currently recovering from the surgery described.





	The First Night

You leaned back, trying your best to comfortably settle back in the mountain of pillows on your bed. Your leg was wrapped from your mid-calf down in a heavy, tight cast, keeping your newly reconstructed ankle in place. Red, puffy toes peered out from the top, throbbing with every move you made. Even with the heavy pain medication your surgeon had given you, you were incredibly uncomfortable, especially when night time came along.  
"Why is it that pain is so much worse at night?" you growled as you fluffed the pillows below your leg for the fifteenth time. Elevate above the heart to prevent more swelling, you remembered your surgeon telling you just before you were discharged. Easier said than done.  
Misha huffed and took your hand. He slowly repositioned you back onto your pillows, before adjusting the ones under your leg. "I don't know, babe. What I do know is that you need to eat something before that pain medication wrecks your stomach. Please." Misha offered you a small bread roll, his lush pink lips curling into an empathetic smile.  
You sighed, the nausea from the pain medication washing over you at the sight of the food. But, reluctantly, you reached out and forced yourself to take a few bites. "At least it's sourdough."  
Misha beamed up at you. You could see the pride in his eyes. He knew what you went through on a day to day basis with your connective tissue disease and knew that this probably wouldn't be the last surgery. But, through it all, he knew you were stronger than you ever cared to admit.  
You winced as a new wave of pain shot down your leg, causing your ankle to throb. "Motherfucker, that hurts," you hissed. Misha immediately grabbed your hand, knowing you would squeeze as hard as you could the moment he was in your grasp. It was a routine the two of you had started after your first surgery over a year and a half before.  
"It's okay, Y/N. That's it. I'll get you some more ice in a minute." Misha's voice calmed you as the wave of pain slowly subsided. "Just breathe, babe. The first night was the worst last time. Then, each night got easier, right?" You nodded, squeezing the life out of his hand and the pain throbbed down from just below your knee, to your ankle, then further down to your swollen toes. Misha rubbed your arm with his free hand. "I just hope this is the last time you have to go through this."  
You shook your head. "It's hard to say, but probably not." You winced again, then sighed deeply, the pain finally easing up a bit. But, it would come back in a few minutes, in the next horrible wave.  
Misha reached over, scooting himself beside you, stroking a stray piece of hair from your face. "Well, one can hope." He smiled and kissed your temple. "And, if I remember from the last time, you couldn't sleep much that first night. So, I've already loaded the first Harry Potter movie into the DVD player." He smiled over at you as his fingers gently traced over your cheek. You faced him, doing your best to smile.  
"Thanks, Mish." You leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his lips. "You're too good to me."  
Misha chuckled lightly as he lifted himself from the bed. "You deserve it. Now, stay here, and I'll go make us something else to snack on. You haven't eaten much all day, and bread is not a balanced meal. Your body needs nourishment in order to heal." Misha winked. "I'll be right back with the Misha special." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. "I stocked up on jello, popcorn, and all sorts of light snacks."  
"Mmmm, jello." You laughed lightly and nodded. "I'm so glad to have such a great nurse looking after me." Misha smiled, rolling his eyes. "And it helps that he's hot as fuck too." Misha just shook his head, rolling his eyes, then turned towards the door.


End file.
